


Glitter and Blood does not a good mix make

by whythekwehnot



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Background Relationships, Gen, Haven, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whythekwehnot/pseuds/whythekwehnot
Summary: Prompt from NekoAisu:"There are better things to be doing on a Monday night at exactly three twenty seven am than scrubbing glitter and blood out of your hair. Like Netflix and Chill. Or, you know, sleeping.Tweets to complete: 7"
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Glitter and Blood does not a good mix make

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NekoAisu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAisu/gifts).



> Ignyx is background only and only at the end. This is so short as I was given a prompt and then a number of tweets to fulfil it within.

Bloody hell! Quite literally, Nyx had been sent on a mission just past the wall of Insomnia. There had been reports of 'creatures' outside the wall, tormenting the locals and visitors on their commute through the city border, so Nyx, Crowe and Libertus had been sent out past the gate where a pack of mutant voretooths were terrorising a herd of anaks. 

Unfortunately for Nyx, there was a festival happening in the one district they  _ had _ to pass through to get to the gate, so now his uniform was sparkling all shades of black, gold and blue. 

Crowe, of course, was torturing the poor bastard, as she usually did, "we got a glittering hero today!" 

They walked out of the gate, and had dealt with the deformed voretooths, their skin blackened and the sharp open maws had a black goo dripping from them. It had been a quick wipe out job from there, there was no saving the poor creatures from the starscourge invading their bodies and if they bit anyone, the scourge might spread. So it was a mercy killing. Unfortunately, all three kingsglaive were now not only covered in glitter, but also blood.

Lots of blood, which mixed with the glitter to make congealed clumps in their hair. They were discharged from their shift shortly after returning. The stench of the blood too much for Drautos.

Nyx returned home, determined to pull each and every hair from its follicle to clean it. 

That was how he ended up stood in the shower, combing his now blackened hair and making the basin look like a fairy had exploded in it. Nyx muttered to himself, "of all the six forsaken things to do on my Monday evening!" checking his small shower clock, he saw it was 3:27am. He had been showering for 27 minutes.

Finally sure he was clean, he climbed out of the shower, drying himself off and curling up in bed. He sent a cheeky text to his boyfriend for morning Netflix and chill, Ignis showed up at 4am sharp, looking perfectly put together, almost like he  _ knew _ that Nyx might need him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably going to expand this into a proper fix tbh, it was fun to write.


End file.
